The Infernal Devices - When was the last time you went dancing?
by AliceHarper1703
Summary: Will and Tessa have been married for a few months now. When Will is in need of assistance from the Silent Brothers, one particular silent brother comes to visit. What will Brother Zachariah and William get up to? - ONE SHOT. Please review and comment!


**Hey Guys! I have a Tumblr blog dedicated to Cassandra Clare's amazing stories. My URL is 'alecismyfuture' so be sure to follow me! I asked for prompts to write a small one shot fan fiction. And it was the first time I have done it, and I liked writing it so much and I was so proud of it. I decided to post it. Let me know what you think! Be sure to review, comment and share! :) xx**

It was approaching midnight in the streets of London. The city seemed quieter than normal, almost like it was asleep. But that quietness was soon interrupted….

"AARRRGGHHHH!" Will screamed in agony. Within a few seconds Tessa, Henry and Charlotte were at his side.

"Will!" Tessa exclaimed, worrying for her husband. "Will, what's wrong?"

"There was a dagger in my pocket, and I slipped and fell on it." Will replied, in a British accent that Tessa just loved.

"Are you saying you stabbed yourself?" Charlotte said, a little irritation in her voice.

"…Maybe." Will said, barely above a whisper. Henry rolled his eyes.

"I will get my stele." He said, matter of factly.

"No!" Will said quickly. "I am in too much pain. Perhaps if we called someone…" His voice trailed off.

"Called someone? Like who?" Tessa asked, curious to what her husband was thinking.

"…The Silent Brothers?" Will suggested. Tessa rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Jem. That's what all this is about."

"Yes. Look I haven't seen him since we got married. And…I really need to see him." Will explained.

"Fine." Tessa said, resigned. She turned her head towards Henry and Charlotte. "Would one of you please call the Silent Brothers?"

"I'll do it." Henry said, he stood up and walked towards the telephone.

"You really are very infuriating William." Charlotte said, with complete honesty. He just smiled back at her, knowing that she loved him anyway.

"They are on their way." Henry called. Will and Tessa's faces lit up in unison.

—

"Brother Enoch, Brother Zachariah. This way." Henry greeted the two silent brothers formally and led them both to the communal area. Seated on the sofa's were Tessa and Charlotte, soon joined by Henry. Whilst Will was laying down on a different sofa, holding a rag to his hip wound. Will's face lit up once more.

 _'William Herondale.'_ Brother Enoch spoke. _'Damaged yourself again I see? Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that your late Parabatai is here with me?'_

"Of course not, Brother Enoch. I wouldn't call upon people with such significance for that. I wouldn't do that." He said, a little defensive.

'I apologize. I did not mean to offend you.'

"It's quite alright." He replied. "…I won't lie and say this isn't a benefit."

"Will!" Charlotte retorted at him. Brother Zachariah smiled warmly.

"Hello James." Will said, staring at him directly. He was about to respond when-

'William Herondale! How many times must a Silent Brother tell you this. His name is no longer James Carstairs, but Brother Zachariah. We are wasting time.' Brother Enoch said, with obvious annoyance.

'Hello William. What have you done now?' Brother Zachariah asked. Will smiled.

"Well, it appears as though I have stabbed myself. In the hip." He clarified. Brother Zachariah resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'This is a waste of the Clave's time. Yet again. You only need one Silent Brother for this simple task. As a token of my gratitude I hope you will accept Brother Zachariah here. I also am allowing this so we will not be called again for something of an inconvenience.'

"Umm…I have been stabbed. I could die…" Will retorted.

'Goodbye William, Tessa, Henry, Charlotte.' Brother Enoch turned to Brother Zachariah. 'Use your time wisely.' Brother Zachariah nodded. Brother Enoch turned and left.

"He must be fun to be around." Will commented.

'Will.' Brother Zachariah said.

"Jem." Will replied, with mocking seriousness. Brother Zachariah turned to Charlotte.

'Charlotte if you could be so kind to draw an Iratze for William please.' She smiled warmly at him.

"Of course." She did what she was told. And within a minute or two the wound was completely gone. With his physical pain gone, Will leaped off the sofa and surrounded Jem in a hug filled with missed memories. Jem smiled and returned the hug.

'It's good to see you William.' He said. He let go, and turned to the others. 'Likewise it is nice to see you too. Tessa, Charlotte, Henry. Wow Charlotte your bump has certainly grown since I saw you last.' She smiled at him.

"It most certainly has." She replied. Tessa too, got up from the sofa and hugged Jem warmly, this time the hug was filled with memories that could have been.

"I've missed you. We all have." She let him go. He smiled affectionately at her.

"Right, now that we have all said our hello's. Let's go." Will pulled on Jem's hand and almost dragged him to the door.

'William. What are you doing?' Brother Zachariah was curious. Will would never just make him leave like this. But then he grabbed his coat.

"Come on." Will said to the others. The others smiled and understood. And so did Jem.

'William. No. I have to go back to be the other Silent Brothers.'

"I thought you were meant to be silent." He muttered to himself. "Come on James, just this once." Jem thought about all his memories with Will, Tessa, Henry, Sophie and even the Lightwoods. He thought about how much he has missed them all.

"Anyway James, when was the last time you went dancing?"

 **This was just a quick one shot thing! But if you send me requests via my Tumblr, I will write more with prompts from you guys (anon or not)! Let me know what you thought! REVIEW, COMMENT AND SHARE!XXX**


End file.
